


My Only Love

by TakasugiKotarou



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakasugiKotarou/pseuds/TakasugiKotarou
Summary: Takasugi writes another poem, whoops.





	My Only Love

Kotarou,

My sweet Kotarou, how do I even fathom or fantasize your beauty. 

Your golden olive colored eyes memorized me even early on in life. Your dark eyelashes as long as your distance from me all these years. Blink for me, I swore the sparkle inside of your pupils could have ended the war alone. Every man and woman would have their undivided gaze on these caramel marbles glowing from the battlefield and dropped their swords just to get your attention for even a sliver of a moment.

Oh Katsura...

Brush the strands of hair from my eyes so I can get a better look at those windows to a universe untouched by anyone. The mass of them alone is deeper and more complex than of all the planets combined. Your blushing bright cheeks delicately holding up the lines creating your two tulip colored pump lips. Not all the pigments of pink could begin to define the hues of them. When the dark blue sky dances and glows with the stars behind us at dusk, I could have your delicate fingers lining up on my own forever.

I can’t breathe without you wrapped around my skin. You are my very breath of life in my mortal lungs, my bones, my organs. This heart is only pumping to see another day of you satisfied. 

I’ve never made real love to someone before we shared beds. You tell me you ‘don’t know how to do this right’, I wish I had the answer to that myself. Compared to your love I’ve never been hugged, I’ve never been caressed, I’ve never felt warm heat comforting me like you effortlessly radiate for me every day. I’ve never been in love before so love me Kotarou, for it’s just as new to me as it is to you. The craving to cuddle each other as lonely and parentless children, how time never changes the basic fundamentals of life does it? And somehow it turned my childhood love into my adult love. 

Those strands of raven hair delicately framing the soft skin of the lines of your dainty yet powerful body, from the top of your scalp and falling down your shoulders, your robust muscles and creamy colored back. You’re a perfect mix of masculinity and femininity, a fantasy to this bisexual personally. You’re lingering to pull me closer to you at all times, the way your being lights up the moment we make contact as two men in love. Then your large and powerful hands rubbing all the way down to your thin thighs, signaling for me to pull you tighter in for venereal motions...

Kotarou.. Please turn back now from reading. I can’t help but describing your body.

I could only wish to explore all the distance of skin between those velvetly textured hips, if it’s your will. If it is your will, does this feel good? Is the pressure to your liking? Does it hurt? I don’t want it to hurt, I don’t ever want to hurt you again. I want to burn the memories and experiences of every other soul I’ve taken in the past in these four walls as I rub upon your most sensitive skin and inside your dark, endless crevices previously untouched by my hands, my sensitive skin parts.. and my mouth. Your high pitched moans from pure ecstasy and the aftermath satisfied giggles are all I hear now in this quiet little love nest of ours. I hope our warm cuddles afterwards confirm that I was able to do that as well as you deeply love me and as well as when you make sweet love to me in return. Oh god Kotarou, I’d be just content with us never touching again but you still uttering that four letter word, love, if it came down to it. I’m merely a damn fool for it.

My sweetheart, even as we grow older and we shrivel up into prunes, the little age defying wrinkles around your smile will still be the most gorgeous things I’ve set my eye on. How I wait for that day to come where we’ve been married that long. For you are my forever brother in arms. But how can I even utter that, we’re so much more than war comrades. I can’t even recall a time now that we weren’t anything but best friends, lovers and most importantly ever, family.

Family, my ears never heard those words before I met you, my lonely child. Maybe we were brothers in that way then. I wish I could have spent these past 20 something years of my existence inside those tiny arms like those quiet nights inside your empty and hollowing house so many moons ago. I’d take all the life threatening beatings from the outside world ‘til I’m bright blue and draining out my blood and guts if it meant I could fling open the door to your house and you would bandage them up and pull me tight against your fast beating little heart once more. Please don’t cry my scared child, your mother and father may be gone but my tears can support the uncertain future nestled in our eyes. Just promise me you’ll wipe them away for me in return, little loved one until we have little loved ones of own cradling in our fatherly arms. (Well... we’ll talk about that later.. maybe.) Promise me you’ll continue to nurture me when I do stupid actions but I try to be your unbreakable pillar in return and the confirmation of your feelings for me. That has really been the cycle of our lives hasn’t it? One can’t be without the other. Giving and taking, supporting and leaning on. 

I finally know that now. I know that are my honey, my baby and my very best friend, there’s nothing I’d rather do then take the pain of our pasts away. 

 

I’m sorry for letting you be alone all these years...

...

I’m sorry.


End file.
